


Prey (Wait What?)

by frenchonionsoup



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Attempted Predation, Banter, Beastars AU, Bullying, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Forbidden Love, Gardener Himiko, I mean kinda?, I skip a lot of screens in the anime oopsies, Inspired by BEASTARS, Jealousy, Mentions of Murder, Oumeno Week 2020, PREDATION AS IN AN ANIMAL EATING ANOTHER JUST TO CLARIFY, Rivalry, Slight possessive behavior, Spoliers for the anime but nothing big I think, barely, developing feelings, perhaps?, slightly comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchonionsoup/pseuds/frenchonionsoup
Summary: “What...happened to your arm…?” He asked as carefully and gently as possible. God this was so unlike him.They both stared at each other. Kokichi felt constricted. Why? Why was he putting himself in this situation?Better yet, why was he puttingherin this situation?Kokichi couldn’t stop staring at her.He doesn’t feel as guilty as he should for spending this much time with her. He doesn’t stop to think what she would feel if she knew what he did to her, how they really met.Kokichi had genuine fun with her.It...it shouldn’t be fair...to the both of them.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko (one-sided), Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Prey (Wait What?)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3, December 1, Prompt:Monster 
> 
> For those who haven’t watched/read Beastars:In this world everyone is an animal, the world is divided by carnivores and herbivores. Carnivores are forbidden from eating meat and are forced to be vegetarian, but most carnivores do get the urges to eat meat. Herbivores also get certain urges to run away in situations of danger in the presence of a carnivore. The drama club is an interspecies club, a member has been murdered in the club (this happens in the actual story) hence the intro + Kiibo. 
> 
> Just an explanation to help those who may not know what’s going on! But if you haven’t I highly recommend watching the anime and/or reading the manga, it is a very good series ^^

Kokichi tries not to have a physical reaction to the herbivores’ look of distaste and even fear at him as he walks in the halls of Hope’s Peak Academy. 

Just this morning the news of Kiibo the Goat’s death hit the news of the Hope’s Peak students. 

Kiibo was one of the actors at the school’s drama club, and a good one at that. 

The drama club was one of the few interspecies clubs that operated at this school. Kokichi himself is a part of the drama club. He’s on the actor team and is also a carnivore, naturally animals would look at him especially and suspect that he was the one who murdered Kiibo. 

Just the headlines would make a big buck. 

‘Superstar Herbivore in Interspecies High School Club Predated by Jealous, Hungry Carnivore Clubmate!’ 

Kokichi is a very short wolf for his species, didn’t stop people from believing that he was just as meat hungry and murderous as other carnivores.

Kokichi scoffed at the thought of it. While it was well known how troublesome Kokichi could be, especially to Kiibo in particular, he hadn’t done the crime, nor would he have if he was still alive. 

Kokichi never touched a slick of meat in his life, not even so much as to lick a drop of someone else’s blood. 

Kokichi’s thought halted to a stop as he stepped in front of the drama club. He opened the door and immediately was greeted with the sight of the herbivores and the carnivores separating themselves. The carnivores were all gathered on one side of the room, herbivores on the other. 

Kokichi grumbled. 

“Tell the truth! Kiibo got a good role for the play, so one of you was jealous right!?” Tenko, a tall but fairly strong gazelle yelled at the top of her lungs. 

“It’s possible!” The carnivores all looked offended, angry. 

“How can you even say that!?” Mondo, a South China Tiger, roared. “You herbivores are all the same!!!”

Kokichi looked to see the head of their club, Makoto, a guanaco llama pinching the bridge of his nose. 

As ridiculous as Kokichi thinks Makoto’s speeches of not giving up and working together are, he has to give some pity to him. 

Kokichi sighed and begrudgingly stepped over to the carnivore side of the room. 

‘This is gonna be a shitty next couple of days.’

<><><>

Himiko climbed up on the not tall but much taller than her wooden fence that surrounded the herbivore dorm. As she plopped herself down on the polished wood Himiko picked up her lunch tray and began to eat. 

Himiko was set for eating alone yet again. Tenko usually ate with her but she texted her saying that she had to help some degenerate males demonstrate some fight choreography yet again. 

Himiko often found the silence nice, as much as she loved Tenko her company can be a little (a lot) much for her usually tried self. 

Himiko took small, lazy sips of her vegetable soup. 

This was nice. 

_Was._

“Oh? What’s this?”

Himiko sighed and turned to the three approaching figures. 

Natsumi, a mongoose and a pretty tall one at that, stood in front of her two friends (goons, really) a sphynx cat and a raccoon. 

“Himiko? An endangered red panda all alone after the shocking news of a predation incident hits our school? Why, you’re just waiting to be eaten, aren't you?” Natsumi snickered, crossing her arms, her goons laughing to further boost her ego. 

Himiko looked down at her soup in boredom. 

“My food’s gone bad.” She threw her spoon into her soup. 

She turned to Natsumi. 

“If you have so much time to be spreading bad rumors about me then you have time to find yourself a hobby to make a talent out of right?” Himiko smiled innocently. Natsumi scowled in distaste. 

Himiko was a firm and open believer in magic, she often got bullied because of it and got called a freak, a crazie. 

Himiko didn’t like this but she knew better than to be discouraged by Natsumi of all people, someone that desperately tried her hand at anything to become talented at. 

“Who are _you_ to talk? I’m not gonna listen to some lazy bitch who claims that magic is real and wastes her time playing with cards.” Natsumi spat. 

Himiko raises a brow at her. ‘What does this girl think a hobby is? Also Celeste will definitely send her to hell for that last comment.’ 

“At least I’m good at something, you’re just wasting away and compla-”

Before Himiko got to finish her remark she got pushed off the bench, feeling the skin under her fur scratch up and her food clatter and spill. 

As Himiko laid there she felt an uncomfortably warm splash of water cover nearly her entire back. 

“Listen here.” She heard Natsumi seeth. “I come from a very powerful family. A family you pray you don’t need to mess with, so I recommend you think twice about acting smart around me.” Himiko felt the sound of metal clattering by her, as well as the vibrations of the object beside her. 

“I’m gonna tell everyone about how much of a delusion you are. Later.” Natsumi sauntered off. 

Himiko slowly picks herself back up, disgusted at the feeling of her clothes sticking to her fur and the dirt getting picked up by the water, and sighs. To her this was just a thing that happens every so often and she just has to deal with it. 

<><><>

Kokichi was forced to give the report on the actor team's progress to the drama club officer, Kaito the Morgan Horse. 

Kokichi opened up the door to his _private office-_

“You don’t knock?” 

Kaito didn’t even look up from the papers on his desk. Everyone wonders how he can see well enough to even so much as know where he's going with that blindfold on. 

“Afraid I’m going to catch you doing some nauuuughty stuff in here, officer?” Kokichi wiggled his brows, earning nothing more than a short scoff and probably a hard glare behind the blindfold. 

“Report.” He retorted. Kokichi grumbled at the lack of response. 

“Yea, yea. Mondo and Taka needs more practice on the fight scene, we still need a replacement for Kiibo’s role, Kaede’s almost done with the music, and Angie’s fumbling over the dance choreo.” Kokichi can see Kaito’s straight white teeth grit in frustration. 

“Oh and that oryx boy keeps forgetting his lines.” Kokichi decides to add on as a cherry on top. 

Kaito sighs. 

“Just have Tenko beat it into them the choreography, me and Makoto will talk about Kiibo’s role, I’ll talk to Kaede, Angie will just have to get it into her head and practice. I’ll ask Sayaka if she can give her extra lessons.” Kaito pauses. 

“That’ll be it for today. Send in Tsumugi to give me her report on the stage crew.” Kaito waves his hand at Kokichi. Kokichi gladly leaves the room, yelling at the peacock to give her report. 

Adler’s first show is in a week or so, everyone needs to clean up their act before they hit that stage. 

<><><>

The next day everyone is informed that the oryx, Shuichi, will be taking Kiibo’s role, everyone is shocked and even confused as to who the hell thought Shuichi, who couldn’t remember his lines and when he did fumbled badly over them for this small role, could take on a bigger role that was previously Kiibo’s of all animals. 

Everybody knew that there’s no arguing with Kaito so they just silently prayed Shuichi would put on a damn good show by the time they went on. 

After around the fifth time of Shuichi blanking out on his lines Kaito called for a break, shocking and even fearing every animal in the room. 

They _never_ took breaks. 

Kaito pulled Shuichi aside. 

“Look man, I know how nerve wracking this can be but you _got_ ,’ Kaito clapped Shuichi on the back. “-to pull yourself together. Say why don’t we come back here later on after the club ends and we’ll practice one on one?” 

Shuichi looks taken aback. 

“After club? We won’t have much time till curfew though!” Shuichi exclaims. Kaito leaned in real close to the oryx. 

“Yea, we’ll go after curfew. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure we don’t get caught…” Kaito trailed off, looking around the room. His eyes landed on Kokichi. 

“Kokichi! Come on over please?” The ‘please’ felt like such a taunt. Kokichi trudged over to the pair. 

“Yes sir?” Kokichi mocked. Kaito ignored it. 

“Look, me and Shuichi are going to get in a few extra minutes of practice after curfew. You’re coming with us to guard the outside and make sure we don’t get caught alright?” Kokichi quirked a brow. 

“Lil ‘ol me officer? Now why would you put the trust of your reputation in the hands of a slinky little liar?” Kokichi giggled, Shuichi looked borderline uncomfortable while Kaito looked like he was already regretting his decision. But he persisted.

“And what about you? How is the school going to react knowing you were out before curfew? ‘A carnivore stumbles across two herbivores’, not exactly the kind of title you want attached to yourself after a pretty fresh predation incident coming from our club.” Kaito looked _so damn_ smug. 

Kokichi grumbled. 

“Fine, I’ll go.”

<><><>

Here Kokichi stands, in front of the fountain and outside of where Kaito and Shuichi were supposedly practicing. 

Kokichi kicks at the ground and slouches in his stance. 

‘This is so BOOORIINGGGGG.’ Kokichi screams at himself. 

He could be doing literally anything else right now. He should’ve just said no. Why did he say yes? Kokichi craned his neck to the sky and sighed. 

It was a full moon tonight, that’s pretty sick. 

Kokichi snaps out of his thoughts when his nose starts to pick up on something. Kokichi slowly turns to where he can see the scent coming from. 

It was a sweet floral smell. It was the smell of a _herbivore._

Kokichi followed the scent. 

It was coming from the fountain a few yards in front of him, he saw a fairly short figure. Shorter than him. 

Kokichi felt something snap in him. 

The next thing he knew he was sprinting towards the small animal, the animal tried to run but he caught them just in time. 

Kokichi found himself in a crouching position, using one foot to put half his weight on, the other on his knee. His arms were wrapped around the animal facing away from him. 

Kokichi sat there, neither him nor the other animal made a noise. 

Kokichi stared ahead. 

The animal felt so small. So warm. Like they’re living.

And he’s about to end it.

He felt a dark shadow start to consume him and his mind. 

‘You’ve spent so many years suppressing these urges.’

‘Go on, do it. Bite them.’

‘This is what you deserve.’ 

‘This is what being a carnivore means.’ 

Kokichi gritted his teeth. 

No. He can’t. 

This isn’t right. 

He’s not a monster.

Kokichi’s mind felt like it was being torn apart. He felt one of his claws slowly dig into one of their arms. 

He felt his mouth force itself open. His fangs fully out in the open. 

_I’ll eat you…_

_I’ll eat you._

_I’m gonna do it._

_I’m going to eat you._

Kokichi lifted his head up, opening his mouth even wider. 

_I”M GOING TO DO IT. I’M GOING TO EAT YOU RIGHT NO-_

“Help! It’s urgent!”

Shuichi’s voice suddenly rang out.

Kokichi felt his senses start to calm down and grip loosen. The animal pried his hands away from themselves and ran off into the darkness. Kokichi stared after them. 

“Kokichi!” 

Kokichi shook his head and stood up, running back to where Shuichi was. 

<><><>

Kokichi and Shuichi were forced to keep Kaito’s sprained ankle a secret. 

Kokichi was also forced to keep his almost act of predation a secret. 

Kokichi felt a nagging guilt and anger at himself.

_What an idiot…._

Kokichi grimaced as he took a gulp of his water bottle. 

Rehearsals were going much better than he had thought. 

Mahiru had sent Kazuichi, a weaver bird that was way too tall for his species which made Kokichi absolutely livid, that and his beak was way too sharp to not be concerned about, and Kokichi off to get some roses from the gardening club. 

Hell the two didn’t even know there was a gardening club but apparently there was. They obliged, not wanting Mahiru to insult their masculinity for not doing so much as picking up a bunch of flowers. 

‘What am I the errand boy now?’ Kokichi felt his eyebrow twitch as Kazuichi went on about hoping there were some cute girls in the club that would help him. 

The two stumbled upon a metal door titled ‘gardening club’ on it. 

Kokichi felt his nose itch. Kazuichi pushed open the door and for a sec the two were blinded by the bright sun. 

That and Kokichi felt his sensitive canine nose being attacked by the many scents in the room, rooftop, thing. 

‘Fuck Mahiru, fuck Mahiru for sending out a goddamed _canine_ to pick up some damn flowers.’

Kokichi regained proper eyesight and met the eyes of the animal in front of them. 

A red panda, holding a watering can meets their eyes. A red panda holding a watering can with a **bandaged arm.**

Kokichi suddenly thinks back to the night before, of when he attacked that small herbivore, of when he sunk his claws into their arm. 

Kokichi makes the connection between the familiar smell that’s more present in here than outside and the bandaged arm.

_Oh...Oh no._

As Kokichi thinks about faking a sneeze and saying he remembered being allergic to flowers Kazuichi beats him to it. 

“Achoo!” Kokichi turns to him in horror. “Ah! My bad, I forgot that I had an allergy to flowers.” Kazuichi rubbed at his beak. Nose?

“Kokichi you don’t mind taking care of this for us right?” Kazuichi gave a pleading smile. Before Kokichi got the chance to protest Kazuichi made a run for it and slammed the door behind him. 

“Wha-wha-!?” Kokichi’s jaw dropped open, staring in absolute betrayal at the closed door. _’T-this fucking coward-!?’_

“Um…” Kokichi slowly turned to the red panda. She had a concerned furrow in her brows. “Is there anything I can help you with…?” She trailed off unsure. 

Kokichu gulped. 

“Oh of course! I mean, why else would I be here?” Kokichi thumped his head. “Me and my, very very cowardice piece of shit, friend and I came here to pick up some roses for the drama club!” The red panda blinked at him.

She then shrugged and waved at him to follow her, “Yea sure, the roses are back here.” 

Kokichi followed her, making sure to keep some distance between them. 

“Er…” The panda muttered before looking back at him. “You probably shouldn’t use pure red roses, they’re poisonous.” She drew out. 

She seemed to do that a lot, she sounded and judging by her droopy eyes, also looked like she just woke up. 

“I’ll show you the different colors I have though, and you can tell me which ones you need.” The red panda nodded, mostly to herself. Kokichi nodded along with her. 

“Here, one of my clubmates wrote out the colors we need.” Kokichi gave her a paper with a fairly beautiful drawing of the rose assortment, with a list of the colors Angie put together. The panda took the paper from him, Kokichi tried not to flinch when she accidentally brushed her fingertips against his. 

The panda’s eyes slightly lit up. 

“Oh wow, what a pretty drawing.” Himiko tilted her head as she stared at it. Kokichi took the time to observe her.

The girl was short, about 4 inches shorter than him. Kokichi began thanking the gods that she didn’t make some comment about how short he was compared to literally anyone else of his species. 

“But, giving my beautiful children calls for a price!” The panda raised her voice as if she was yelling but really it was just a pitch higher than how she seemed to normally talk in. Kokichi tilted his head, 

“Oh, a price? Well to be frank I’m quite broke right now and I only have my body with me right now…” Kokichi pressed the tips of his fingertips against each other, bashfully looking down on the ground and swaying his body from side to side.

Himiko narrows her eyes and pushes her head back away from him. 

“Eh? Well that can work-“

Kokichi whips his head back around at Himiko. 

“Work?! Oh well I didn’t expect someone so small and innocent to be so dirty~” Kokichi tried to disguise his nervous smile as sinister.

Himiko gave him a deadpan expression. 

“Just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean I’m not afraid of getting dirty, a boy has even more of a reason not to be afraid.” Himiko began to walk towards him, before Kokichi could question her motives, Himiko reached behind him and tucked his tail in between his suspenders. 

Kokichi jumped at the sensitive feeling of his tail being touched. 

“What kind of kin-“

“Okay! Sorry, can’t have your big tail knocking any of my kids down. You’re stronger than me so move those two pots over there so they get some sunlight.” The panda turned around, completely oblivious to Kokichi’s state of cleanliness in terms of minds nor the tingles Kokichi continues to feel in his tail.

Now it was Kokichi’s turn to stare blankly at her. 

“Hah?” The panda raised a brow at him. 

“Well if I’m gonna give away a big piece of my hard work I should get something in return yes? I’m the only real member of this club and Gonta’s too busy to help me out so you could help me with a few tasks around the garden, yes?” She placed her tiny fists on her hips. 

Kokichi stared at her for a few beats before slowly nodding. 

“Yea, okay okay.” The panda smiled at him.

“Cool, my name’s Himiko by the way!” She beamed. 

And with that Kokichi helped Himiko move the bigger plants over to where he was instructed to. 

“Hey, you said that you’re the only person in this club right? Why’s that? Are red pandas really that scary these days?” Kokichi inquired, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. 

Himiko looked up from where she was planting seeds. 

“Yup. The last members of the club left when I was in my last year of middle school, I saw that it was abandoned and it reminded me of when my master disappeared, so I wanted to nurse it back and take care of it. People think I’m crazy so they tend to avoid me. I have friends that help out as much as they can but they have their own clubs and hobbies that keep them busy.” Kokichi hummed. 

‘She’s been taking care of this whole garden mostly by herself for the past three years.’ 

“Huh, sounds like a whole load of responsibility.” Kokichi shrugged, placing down another potted plant in the sunlight. 

“Sure.” Himiko said, turning on a hose . “There’s times where other clubs need my plants so eh, it’s worth it.” She lightly sprays over a bush. 

“These children need me and I need them.” She looked at him in the eyes, unmoving. “A carnivore like you probably wouldn’t understand, but us herbivores need to depend on each other. Acting brave doesn’t do me any favors…” Himiko glanced at her arm. 

Her bandaged arm. 

“Sometimes it could be fatal.”

Kokichi felt his nerves start to rise. 

He gulped and stood up. 

“What...happened to your arm…?” He asked as carefully and gently as possible. God this was so unlike him. 

They both stared at each other. Kokichi felt constricted. Why? Why was he putting himself in this situation?

Better yet, why was he putting _her_ in this situation?

“I don’t really know!” Kokichi blanked out as Himiko simply shrugged. 

“I don’t really remember. Sorry if it scared you, probably kinda creepy for a small animal to be wearing a bandage now of all times.” Himiko purses her lips. “I tend to fall asleep at random times so perhaps it was from a nightmare, red pandas have pretty sharp claws so I probably just scratched myself in my sleep.” She turned around and began walking towards one of the large bags in the corner. 

“I bought some scarlet sage seeds, wanna plant some with me?” 

Kokichi couldn’t stop staring at her. 

He doesn’t feel as guilty as he should for spending this much time with her. He doesn’t stop to think what she would feel if she knew what he did to her, how they really met. 

Kokichi had genuine fun with her. 

It...it shouldn’t be fair...to the both of them. 

“Let’s go to the clubroom, we should wash our hands.” Himiko says as she brushes off the dirt and soil from her paws. 

The ‘clubroom’ was the small wooden shack to the left of the rooftop. It was filled with a shelf of books, a table, shelves on the wall that had what he assumed was gardening tools or maybe seeds, and hangards full of cleaning and other gardening tools. Also a bed, does she like to sleep in here? 

Kokichi rose a brow at it. 

“Thanks for helping out with the heavy work, those plants were getting a little sad so I’m happy they get a chance to recover.” Himiko pulled out a takeout menu. “I’ll give you a reward, what kind of food do you like?” Himiko gives him a gentle smile. 

_I don’t want a reward…_

_I just want to talk to you._

Kokichi clammed up.

“No, um, hold on.” Kokichi disappeared into his mind and started calculating. 

‘I can’t ask that of her, she’s a small herbivore, one I’ve nearly eaten the night before.’

While Kokichi got lost in his thoughts, Himiko sighed. 

“Guess you weren’t joking after all out there huh?” Himiko slid off the chair she was sat at and placed the takeout menu on a nearby table.

‘How would this be if I were a male panda in this situation? I wouldn’t have tried to eat her in first place.’ Kokichi pressed his fingertips to his temple, staring into nothingness. 

“To be honest this is my first time, didn't expect it to be with a carnivore but your size compensates for it so it’s not as scary.” Himiko went on, not bothered by Kokichi’s lack of response nor the war going on in his head, as she proceeded to untie her uniform ribbon and slid it off her neck. 

‘Ugh, why why why am I like this, why can’t I be fucking normal and not a carnivore?’ Kokichi full on clenched the sides of his head, in full distress now. 

“Is this your first time too?” Kokichi snapped out of his thoughts. 

He glanced down to see Himiko untucking her shirt, she crossed her arms and started to lift it but before she got any further Kokichi immediately crouched down and held onto her wrists, mindful of his claws and her bad arm. 

“W-what are you doing-!?” Kokichi stammered out, startled. Himiko’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Is this not what you wanted?” She tilted her head innocently as if she wasn’t about to strip in front of him less than a minute ago. 

“When did I say that!?” Kokichi screeched, pulling his hands away from Himiko as if he'd been burnt. 

“Well when we were outside you said you had nothing to offer but your body. I was thinking that maybe you’ve been wanting this.” Himiko shrugged. Kokichi gulped. 

“That was a j-joke….” Kokichi suppressed the whimper that nearly bubbled out of his throat. What has gotten into him!? Kokichi grabbed Himiko’s forgotten ribbon and slung it around her neck. 

“Look, I think I need to get going, my clubmates are probably worrying about me.” ‘No they’re not.’ “-but it's been nice!” “ _That_ wasn’t a lie. “I’ll see you around!” 

Kokichi turned around and slid open the glass door. As he shut the door he didn’t realize his tail hadn’t fully been out and yelped at the pain that shot through it. 

Kokichi scrambled to get his tail out of the door and run off, face burning from embarrassment. 

Himiko had the decency to look shocked and concerned. Himiko looked at her ribbon and hummed. 

“What a weird wolf.” 

_-_-_-

Kokichi ran down the stars, as he turned a corner he bumped into someone. He looked up and immediately scowled. 

“Kokichi! Hey-stop giving me that look, I’m sorry alright?” Kazuichi pointed a finger at Kokichi. Kokichi’s scowl didn’t leave his face, instead he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“If you’re really sorry you would buy me a panta.” Kokichi pouted and looked away stubbornly. Kazuichi rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, whatever, let’s go.” Kazuichi waved at him as they walked to the nearest vending machine. Kazcuichi got himself a cola and Kokichi his promised panta. 

The two made their way back to the club, idly sipping at their drinks. 

“So, um, did something happen?” Kazuichi fidgeted. Kokichi rose a brow at him. 

“Was something supposed to happen? What are you talking about?” Kokichi was tired, he didn’t want to deal with Kazuichi’s weird antics. 

“That red panda. A lot of people say she’s kinda…” Kazuichi trailed off but spun a finger at his head. Kokichi’s eyes narrowed. 

“Crazy?” Kazuichi snapped his fingers at him. 

“Yeah! Or at least that’s what I heard. They say she’s got this weird belief in magic. She didn’t like, put some bullshit curse on you that will affect the people around you did she?” Kazuichi tried to laugh off but Kokichi could tell by the way he shifted an inch away from him it was just a coverup. 

“No not really? She was actually pretty chill. I just stayed to help her with her gardening things she couldn’t do by herself.” Kokichi shrugged, obviously leaving what happened in the shed. 

“You sure? What if she put a spell on you that gave you new memories when in reality she took advantage of you-!”

Kokichi slapped the bottom of Kazuichi’s cola bottle upwards, sugary liquid spilling up directly onto Kazuich’s white button up 

“What the hell man!?” Kazuichi screeched, eyes widened in horror at his stained uniform. 

“What people say about her is bullshit. She talks about caring for her plants like they were children, she’s clearly been through some stuff but she’s a pretty nice girl. The people who say that don’t know squat about her.” Kokichi hardened his glare and left Kazuichi behind. 

<><><>

(A/N:OKAY if you’ve actually watched the anime or read the Beastars manga you know a lot of shit goes down but to be honest this is long enough already and I don’t wanna end up writing the entirety of the first season in Danganronpa form SO I’m gonna make things as short and less confusing as I can, while also going back to the prompt for this day, SO sorry)

<><><>

Himiko sees herself in a wide, large, river. But there’s no trees around. 

It’s oddly calming, there’s nothing around to restrict her movements. 

But as she walks through the shallow water she realizes there’s no end. The emptiness starts to suffocate her. There’s too much space to feel as if she’s going anywhere. 

In this freeing trap of emptiness. 

“I...mi...ko”

“Him..o”

“Himiko.”

Himiko opened her eyes to see the slender face of her friend in front of her, a hand gently shaking her awake. Tenko smiled at her. 

“I have to get going to my club.” She says gently. Himiko is never good at dealing with loudness or stress right as she wakes up, so she’s glad Tenko has the courtesy of being quiet when she does so.

Himiko groans as she stuffed her face in Tenko’s slim but toned arm. 

“But you’re sooo comfortable.” Sleep is laced heavily in Himiko’s voice. Tenko giggled, a tint of pink going to her cheeks. 

“I know, I know, but these degenerate males depend on me to get them set on their scene. I promise we’ll nap together longer when the show is over.” Tenko stroked the red panda’s ear. Himiko whined as Tenko pulled away and adjusted her uniform. 

Himiko sat up, staring down as Tenko tried to flatten her wrinkled skirt. Tenko turned to her with a fond, bright, smile. 

“I’m off, be sure to go back to your dorms as early as you can, I can’t walk you tonight.” Himiko waved at her, secretly appreciative of her protectiveness when she wasn’t being loud about it. 

Tenko slid open the door, turning her head back before finding herself in front of the last person she wanted to see here. 

Tenko looked down at the wolf, hand raised supposedly to knock on the shed. 

Kokichi. 

Tenko’s gaze hardened while Kokichi simply looked surprised. 

“Ah Tenko! And what brings you here?” Kokichi bounces on the balls of his feet, arm retreating behind his back. 

Tenko forcefully moved out of the shed, making Kokichi step back. She moved the door closed behind her, her stare unwavering from Kokichi. 

“I could ask you the same thing. What’s a degenerate male like you doing in the gardening club of all places?” Tenko spat out. Kokichi shrugged. 

“Got some business here. Strictly business.” Kokichi unhelpfully adds on. Tenko scoffed, leaning up against the door. 

“Himiko isn’t here, she’s in her dorm.” Kokichi quirks an eyebrow up. 

“‘Himiko?’” Tenko froze, moving her gaze onto the ground. 

Inside the shed Himiko sits on the side of the bed, her small figure hunched with her paws pushing down her ears. 

‘Don’t get nervous.’ 

“Kaito was busy so he sent me to make sure the gardening club was participating in the festival coming up.” Tenko shrugged. 

“Really? He could’ve sent me here instead of you.” Kokichi dismissed easily. Tenko felt a twitch in her brow. 

“What? A male carnivore like you has no good reason to be alone with a small herbivore like her.” 

Himiko squeezed her eyes shut. 

‘Why Kokichi why why why why did you have to choose now of all times!? Tenko please don’t fling him off the roof.’ Himiko silently prayed. 

“I can’t just talk to a dear friend these days? What a society we truly live in.” Kokichi pouted dejectedly. 

Tenko scoffed, “I think we both know it’s a good idea for male carnivores, especially liars like _you_ to avoid any situations of being alone with a female herbivore.” She crossed her arms over her chest, standing up straight and glowering down at Kokichi. 

Kokichi simply waved her off and turned to walk off, “No no, it’s personal. Just wanted to see her.” Tenko felt her blood boil. “But if she’s not here guess i'll just have to wait.” 

He turned to her, a smirk spreading across his face. 

Tenko felt her herbivorous instincts to run kick in but she stood her ground. 

“We should head back to the club yes?” He paused. “ _Together_.” 

Tenko narrowed her eyes. 

“Sure.” Tenko forced her feet to move into step with Kokichi. 

Himiko peered out from over the bed. 

“Kokichi?” 

_-_-_

Kokichi and Tenko walked down the stairs. 

‘How can this be? He’s a wolf and she’s a red panda? His height doesn’t make him any less dangerous.” Tenko glanced at the wolf beside her. 

He had his hands behind his back, he had a bright smile on his face. Too bright.

‘How long have they known each other? Why didn’t Himiko tell me? If she was in trouble she would come to me right? What if she’s being blackmailed and that’s why she never told me?”  
As Tenko’s mind races she doesn’t notice Kokichi starting to sniff her. 

Kokichi leaned into her neck and gave a sniff, after a thoughtful look he smells his own fingers, before going back to Tenko’s neck. 

Tenko felt herself get the hibi-jibis. 

“KEEP THAT DISGUSTING NOSE TO YOURSELF.” Tenko leaned back and served a punch directly into Kokichi’s muzzle. 

“UWAAAAH DID YOU HAVE TO BE THAT EXTREME!???” ‘What is that smell? It’s so familiar but…’ 

Kokichi fell behind Tenko as they rounded the corner to the next set of stairs. 

“So...Himiko?” Tenko snapped her neck at him. 

“Shut. Up.” Kokichi put up his arms and gave off a sheepish laugh. 

Tenko turned back around and continued walking, Kokichi followed suit. His sheepish, laid back expression disappeared as Kokichi glared into the back of Tenko’s head. 

<><><>

_‘Errand boy.’_

Kokichi thinks bitterly as he fills up a bucket of water. 

The stage crew needed an extra set of hands to help paint the giant dinosaur Miu, Kazuichi, and Chihiro put together. Kokichi turned off the faucet and stood up. He jumped when he felt something tug on his tail. 

He looked behind him but the figure hid itself from his sight. Kokichi looked to the other side of him only to see a tired but beaming smile. 

“Yoohoo!” Himiko does little jazz hands with her paws. Kokichi blinked at her. 

“Himiko.” He said in slight surprise. “New magic trick?” He bounced back and turned to fully face her. Himiko chuckled. 

“Yup, that one’s gonna be a hit the night of the festival.” Her face softened. “Didn’t expect to see you here though, not that I’m any less happy about it.” Kokichi feels his face heat up. 

“Ah, the gardening club’s also setting up at the festival too yes?” Kokichi tries to act casual. Himiko nods. 

“Yup, I’m the only member so I’m super busy right now.” She peers up at Kokichi. “Mind helping me out?” Kokichi felt a lump form in his throat. She looks so excited at the thought of him helping out. He wants to, he really does...but-

“Sorry Himimi, the club’s short on hands so it’s mandatory for me to help.” Kokichi shrugs, trying to look and genuinely feeling dejected. Himiko’s smile wavers into a forced, disappointed one. 

“Oh, that’s too bad. But I understand. Well, good luck!” Himiko playfully punches him on the arm and walks back to her setup. 

Kokichi sighs, watching her walk away.

This...this is the right thing to do. It’s selfish of him to try and pursue...whatever this was with her when he’s keeping probably the worst possible secret a carnivore can keep from a herbivore. 

Kokichi’s up on the scaffolding, tending to his own part on painting the paper mache dinosaur. 

“Hey, what’s Tenko doing here?” Kokichi picks up on Kazuichi’s voice. 

“I don’t know, whatever it is it’s keeping me from slacking off.” Kokichi hears Fuyuhiko’s voice pipe up. “She thinks she can come here on a whim, what is she the fuckin president?” 

Kokichi looks up his paintbrush and scans the area. He sees Tenko walk in the opposite direction of their setup. 

“Atua thinks she’s here to practice for the lighting ceremony!” Angie inquires. 

“But I don’t think the actors team have practice today?” Mahiru counters back. 

Kokichi keeps his eye on Tenko. She walks past two standees...and to where a red panda surrounded by plants are. Kokichi narrows his eyes. 

Himiko turns around and _immediately_ smiles at her. 

Tenko crouches down slightly and _pats her on the head._

Kokichi feels the world disappear around him. 

_Tenko....are you friends with HImiko?_

_What did she say the other day?_

_That we’re friends?_

_I was sure of that._

Kokichi feels the grip on his paint tubes tightened. 

_I smelt something familiar on Tenko._

The paint tubes burst. Greens, reds, yellows, and blues, spraying in different directions. 

_She takes my breath away, drives me crazy and I feel nothing but pain._

Kokichi looks at his paint stained hand. 

_Himiko._

_Himiko!_

Kokichi sees flashes of a glowing, smiling, Himiko. 

_So you can make faces like that too?_

_Stop!_

_…_

_I understand it all perfectly now._

Kokichi rubs his paint infested hand on his cheek, the colors smear together in a messy orange yellow mix. 

_I love you._


End file.
